


Justice

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [12]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Ten's ex is getting married and he's going! But at least his date is Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently. but if you read it all, it comes together as one.**
> 
> hello everyone!!!!  
> this oneshot almost didn't make the deadline hahaha I have been feeling weird some days so I haven't been able to write as much, unfortunately. well, somehow I managed to finish it and here it is, although it might be a bit shorter than it could be. but I think what I wanted to convey was accomplished which was sweet and hot taeten!
> 
> disclaimer: Irene is in this. I really just picked a random name from SM and I find I like that name, so I picked that. I have nothing personal against her (I'm saying this because she's a bitch here :P and no I didn't make it like that because of the real-life incident. she's basically an OC here. anyway no tea no shade no pink lemonade!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ♥

"Fuck!"

He screams, startling his roommate and friend, Taeyong.

"Ten, what's wrong?" he puts his beer away and gets up from the couch, approaching Ten like he's a wounded animal.

Ten has the paper wrapped in his fist. He takes a deep breath and opens it, taking a second look at it.

"Johnny and Irene are getting married. And they sent me an invitation!" He throws the paper on the floor. "I can't fucking believe it!"

Taeyong takes the piece of paper to peak at it, while Ten unearths some white wine from the fridge.

"I knew they were together," he says bitterly, gulping the drink. "Remember I told you I thought Johnny was cheating on me?"

Taeyong turns to him with worried eyes. He closes in and runs one hand on Ten's back. "I'm sorry, Ten. Is there anything I can do?"

"Trash-talk them with me," pouts Ten. Taeyong almost laughs.

"Sure" he smiles softly. "Let's sit on the couch, come on."

Both get cozy with their liquor and Taeyong wraps one arm around Ten's shoulder.

"I know it's been a year since we broke up," says Ten. "But we built S&L Design from scratch and they managed to shove me out. All while fucking behind my back. And now they are making money off my old clients and getting married?!"

Ten finishes his wine and pours himself another glass. 

"And here I am freelancing like a kid in college, barely able to afford rent…"

"I told you, you don't have to pay for the room," says Taeyong gently.

Ten whines hiding his face in Taeyong's neck. 

"You're too nice… and I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic. And we're friends. You'll stay as long as you need, okay?" Taeyong kisses Ten's forehead.

Ten sighs. "I don't understand, why invite me in the first place? It's like they wanna rub it in."

"Yeah, that was shitty. But let's just ignore it-"

"Actually," says Ten, having an idea. He turns to Taeyong. "What if I do go?"

Taeyong raises one eyebrow.

"Because they probably think I'd never have the guts to!" says Ten, excited as he realizes how to turn their invitation against them. "I just need… a date!"

Ten finishes another glass as Taeyong frowns at him, not catching up.

"A hot date. So Johnny can see I am not missing him one bit" says Ten. "But who? I can't just get a stranger off of Grindr. Should I hire an escort?"

"What?! No!" Taeyong comes back to it, scandalized. Ten looks at him curiously. "I mean… I can be your date."

"What? I can't ask you this… you already gave me a place to stay after the break up" Ten says softly, still embarrassed about it. But back then, when Johnny broke up with him out of nowhere, Ten was desperate for a place to crash.

"So? I wouldn't skip a destination wedding to a resort with food and drinks on their tab" Taeyong shrugs. "Am I not hot enough?"

He laughs nervously.

"Trust me, you are hot" assures Ten. "You're probably the prettiest man I've ever seen."

"Okay, no need to exaggerate…"

"I swear on my heart" Ten puts crossed fingers over his chest. "But seriously, you wanna do this crazy thing with me?"

Taeyong puts a hand on Ten's knee.

"I wanna do this crazy thing with you."

Ten smiles, inevitably happy now. He's going on a trip with his friend and they are gonna have fun. RSVPs are sent, now all they have to do is wait. Ten probably shouldn’t dig into his savings to go to his ex’s wedding. But it’s just a long weekend anyway, Ten tells himself, and he hasn’t had a proper vacation in years. He deserves to have fun, even if it's at the cost of his ex. It's probably all the work he put into the design firm for years that is paying for everything anyway. He’ll enjoy it with Taeyong and his other friends, who he still shares with Johnny and Irene since they all went to the same college. He hasn’t seen them in a while because he’s been working nonstop to rebuild his portfolio so he can get a permanent position at a design firm, finally get his life back together and move out of Taeyong's spare bedroom. Not that he minds living with the friend. Taeyong is lovely, kind, caring, neat, and a great cook. He has always been there for Ten when he needed it. 

They met in an art class during Ten's freshman year. He remembers it clearly. It was Introduction to Drawing and they accidentally sat next to each other. When the professor brought in a bowl of fruit as the object of their drawing, Ten couldn't help but make a strange noise and Taeyong couldn't help but notice. They started talking and ended up grabbing coffee later. It's obvious to Ten now how his ex purposely kept him from having too many friends, especially the ones that weren't in his circle too. So there were months where Ten and Taeyong would go without speaking, only to reconnect and realize their friendship was just like before. Taeyong has always been that comforting presence in Ten's life, even if he can't fully understand why. And now he's glad Johnny can't get in the middle of it.

The day of the travel soon arrives and they drive a couple of hours till they reach the resort, listening to music and chatting. They have a whole plan set up on how they have been dating for the past three months. Still in the honeymoon phase. They'll be all touchy and clingy, all the time. 

"Don't forget to hold my hand" says Ten, as they get out of the car.

"I won't, don't worry" Taeyong smiles. 

The valet helps them with their bags and drives their car away. The entrance of the resort is beautiful. The place really is fancy. They start wheeling in their bags into the reception when Taeyong takes his hand. Ten beams at him, trying not to laugh, but not because it feels bad. It actually feels natural. They are looking at each other when they almost bump into a couple.

"Oh! Doyoung, Jaehyun!" exclaims Ten when he realizes who it is. "It's been a while."

They all greet and hug. Doyoung and Jaehyun seem excited to see them. 

"I'm sorry, I must be blind. Were you holding hands?" asks Doyoung.

"We… were," says Taeyong, taking Ten's hand again.

"Why?" chuckles Jaehyun.

"Because we are dating" answers Ten with a smile.

Doyoung and Jaehyun look at each other and back at them.

"Wow, that's nice," says Jaehyun, seeming a bit surprised. "How long?"

"Three months," says Ten.

"Honeymoon phase, really" assures Taeyong, wrapping an arm around Ten's waist and pulling him close till their bodies are flushed.

"Honeymoon?" A voice behind them asks and Ten immediately knows who it is. 

And now he must face his ex. 

Ten puts his nicest smile on, then turns around.

"Johnny."

His ex is towering over him, just like he remembers him. 

"Ten. I'm so glad you could make it" he says in the most polite tone. "And Taeyong too, what a pleasant surprise. The old gang is all back together."

The hand on Ten's waist grows tighter and protective.

"But don't let me keep you. Get settled in and we'll see you four at the dinner tonight" smiles Johnny diplomatically. "I'm needed somewhere, we can catch up later."

He takes his leave and Ten can breathe a bit more easily. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be to see him again after a year. 

"We're gonna go on our way too. This one wants to jump in the pool" says Doyoung, poking Jaehyun with the elbow. 

"Hey. I just wanna enjoy the place. We never have time for leisure" he pouts, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's neck.

"Sure, baby. Whatever you want" says Doyoung. "It was nice to see you, guys. Let's sit together at dinner, yeah?"

"Of course," says Taeyong.

The two couples say goodbye and Ten and Taeyong finally check-in. They head to their rooms and get their suits hanged before throwing themselves on the queen-size bed. Because of course, they weren’t gonna book a room with two beds when they are pretending to be a couple. And they don't mind sleeping side by side, the bed is big enough.

Ten sighs loudly.

"Tired?" asks Taeyong, turning and propping himself on his elbow to look at him.

"Yeah. Driving is exhausting."

"And you did all the work," says Taeyong. "Which I'm thankful for. I should repay you somehow."

"You are already doing so much" Ten looks at him tenderly. He takes his hand and kisses it. "Thank you for doing this with me, Tae."

Taeyong smiles. "It's my pleasure. And you deserve all the help you can get. Johnny looked weird."

"He did seem a bit robotic" Ten agrees.

"Like he wasn't expecting you to show up" Taeyong shoots up one eyebrow.

"So I won the first round" Ten smirks. "Yes! In his face!"

They laugh. 

"I saw we have a nice bathtub. Why don't I draw you a bath while you get a drink from the minibar?" suggests Taeyong.

"That sounds perfect," says Ten. "You're being the perfect fake boyfriend."

Taeyong kisses Ten's cheek before getting up and Ten is just thankful he's there with him. He gets in the bathtub and relaxes for a while. When Ten heads out, he sees Taeyong sprawled in bed like a cat, playing on his phone, sunlight on his pale legs. Ten crawls beside him.

“What do you wanna do next?” asks Taeyong. “I’m up for anything.”

“I think I want a nap. I’ll need energy for tonight” yawns Ten.

“You sure will” Taeyong smiles and takes Ten’s bangs off his face. He kisses his temple and gets up, closing the glass doors and the curtains. “I’ll be at the bar so you can rest in peace, how about that?”

“You could nap with me if you wanted to,” says Ten, settling on a pillow.

“Oh.”

“Only if you really want to…” gulps Ten. The truth is he likes spending time with Taeyong and this whole fake dating thing is giving him that excuse. 

“I think it would be strange if they saw me alone at the bar, away from my very hot boyfriend,” says Taeyong, climbing on top of Ten, who giggles.

“Stop joking around and cuddle me,” says Ten, and Taeyong complies.

“I’m not joking, you know,” says Taeyong. “You are very hot. And I know that you know that.”

Ten rolls his eyes even if Taeyong can’t see. Their hands interlace.

“Thanks for the compliment though,” says Ten. “I could really use it right now.”

He feels Taeyong’s face settling close to his nape.

“Anything for you, boyfriend,” teases Taeyong.

Ten smiles and settles against him. He falls asleep fast, comforted, and safe.

  
  
  


They wake up in the early evening to get ready for dinner. Ten’s feeling recharged and ready to be in the presence of Johnny and Irene. Also, he’s got Taeyong by his side, which makes everything way easier. With clasped hands, they make way to the resort’s restaurant. Between the familiar and unfamiliar faces, they find Doyoung and Jaehyun waiting for them at a table. They are offered drinks by the waiter and Taeyong orders a whisky for himself and wine for Ten.

“We can’t lie, we were a bit surprised when you told us you were dating” confesses Doyoung.

“Why?” asks Taeyong, putting a hand on Ten’s knee under the table. They were already sitting close but the gesture showcased their supposed intimacy. And Taeyong is so natural doing it.

“That’s going to sound bad, but after seeing Johnny and Ten together for almost a decade, it’s weird seeing you with someone else” explains Jaehyun.

“And not him?” Ten asks, raising an eyebrow.

“What he’s saying is, it’s weird seeing Johnny and Irene together too” Doyoung mutters. “But don’t repeat that.”

They all take a gulp from their drinks.

“Well, I don’t think Ten and I are weird at all” smiles Taeyong, looking at him with so much devotion. He’s quite the actor.

Taeyong leans in to kiss the corner of Ten’s mouth. They agreed that those and pecks on the lip are fine between them, for the sake of their cover. Ten finds out that he doesn’t really mind the gesture. It’s sweet and comforting, much like the rest of Taeyong.

“What’s not weird?”

And then he hears the laughter, one he always disliked. Ten and Taeyong turn around to see Johnny and Irene, who are doing the rounds greeting their guests. They are looking dazzling together of course and Ten can’t help a pang of betrayal to stain his heart after everything that happened in their past. But immediately Taeyong comes to his rescue, taking his hand.

“Nothing,” answers Doyoung. “We are just talking nonsense.”

“Wow, you guys look so great together,” says Irene to Ten and Taeyong. “Johnny told me you two are a thing now.”

She’s got the biggest smile. It’s off-putting.

“We are” Ten smiles back.

“I’m so happy you look back on your feet!” she says.

“Thanks.”

“Well, we should keep doing the rounds. Come, babe” Irene grabs Johnny’s hand, who was talking to Jaehyun, and they leave. 

The four of them trade strange looks. Taeyong is still holding his hand, though, caressing the skin with his thumb, and it really helps.

Soon, the food is served and they relax again. Between bites and giggles, Ten gets a bit inebriated, but he’s having fun and that’s what matters. 

“I’m going to the toilet, be right back,” he says.

Ten proceeds to the men’s room. When he leaves the stall, he’s surprised by none other than Irene. The restroom seems to be empty apart from them.

“I-Irene, you’re in the men’s room,” says Ten.

“How observant” she crosses her arms over her chest. “What are you doing here?”

Out of his initial stun, Ten moves to wash his hands. “What do you mean? You  _ invited _ me.”

“We both know that was just a courtesy. That you weren’t supposed to come,” she points out like it’s obvious.

“Well, Taeyong and I wanted a break from the city.”

Irene laughs with me out.

“Listen carefully. I don’t know what possessed you to show up. If maybe you’re desperate or something” she says, eyes trailing all over Ten. “Johnny might prefer men, but he never stopped fucking women. I wasn’t the only one, you see. But I’m the one that gets to marry him. So stay out of my way. Or you’ll get trampled. Again.”

With that, she disappears. Ten sighs. He thinks the oxygen was sucked out of the place and leaves. He needs a second to breathe, away from the noises of the celebration. 

Ten slips out into the deck area, night wind brushing his hair off his face, cooling his heated cheeks. He leans on the parapet, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He closes his eyes.

“Hey.”

When Ten thinks he’s gonna have a minute of peace, apparently, he’s wrong.

“Shouldn’t you be with your fiance?” he asks.

“Shouldn’t you be with Taeyong?”

Right back at him.

“I needed some air.”

Johnny comes closer. He grabs Ten’s arm, hand almost closing completely around it. That triggers a succession of memories that he doesn’t want to relive. Fights. Screams. Being pulled against his will. Johnny is rubbing a thumb slowly on his skin, but it just freaks Ten out more.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“You know, seeing you made me realize how much I missed you” Johnny smiles.

Ten frees himself from him and takes a couple of steps away.

“Seriously? You’re getting married tomorrow” says Ten. “And I have Taeyong.”

Johnny laughs. “Chittaphon, please. You two are not dating.”

“Of course, we are” Ten tries to sound convincing.

"We know that's a sham you're putting for me. And I get it” continues his ex. “Must be hard for you to know I moved on, with Irene no less. And you can pretend all you want, but…”

He closes the distance between them again and takes Ten’s chin.

“Between you and me, there is no need for secrets."

Ten remembers this gaze. It was his prince charming gaze, the one he used on him when he wanted Ten to forgive him. The good thing is, Ten is immune to it now. So he just steps away as his ex seems to lean forward a bit as if to kiss him. But he can’t possibly be that crazy, can he?

“You don’t get to call me Chittaphon anymore,” he says, turning his back and leaving.

Ten rushes to his room. He doesn’t stop inside the restaurant to let Taeyong know because he thinks he’s about to cry and he’s embarrassed to do it in front of everyone.

And he knows himself well enough by now because the first thing he does inside the bedroom is burst into tears. He cries only for a couple of minutes though and stops, moving to the bathroom to wash his face. He just got so overwhelmed by both Irene’s and Johnny’s ‘attacks’ and he wasn’t expecting that. Ten wasn’t expecting Irene being so bluntly obvious about coveting his then-boyfriend and how she implied Johnny cheated on him with multiple women. Who knows, maybe there were men too. Ten also wasn’t expecting his ex to try to warm his way close to him and to claim that he misses him, while also laughing at the idea of Ten and Taeyong dating. How could Johnny tell it was fake? That’s what upset Ten the most. Either way, he needs to keep pretenses. He won’t let them win.

Ten strips and puts on the hotel robes, which are so very comfortable. He thinks maybe he’ll take another bath, because why not. But first, he opens the curtains and the glass doors that lead to the balcony and the night outside. And what a beautiful night. The sky is clear and the full moon is high. Ten feels like, if he stays very still, and listens carefully, the wind might whisper him stories from other lives. At least it’s what his mom used to tell him when he was a kid. And sometimes he thinks he can hear it.

“Ten?”

He opens his eyes, turning around to see Taeyong. 

“Hi” he smiles sadly. “I’m sorry for disappearing. Just some annoying occurrences…”

“It’s fine. I just got worried” Taeyong comes closer. “Are you alright?”

Ten nods. “I just had a run-in with Irene, and then Johnny. Just my luck…”

Taeyong eyes him curiously.

“They had some rather obnoxious things to say” Ten sighs. “I came here thinking that things would be easy, that I could face them. That I was strong enough. But it’s like no matter what I do, I end up feeling like crap.

A tear escapes his eye. Taeyong turns Ten around to face him, holding him by the shoulders.

“It’s their fault, not yours. Because you’re fucking amazing” says Taeyong convincingly. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Ten dries his cheek, taking in Taeyong’s face illuminated by the moonlight. The friend gives him an encouraging smile, but in his eyes, there’s something else. Deep affection.

“Do you mean that?” asks Ten slowly.

“Of course. Ten, you’re worth so much more.”

Taeyong moves to take Ten’s hand but it lands on the railing instead, awkwardly. Ten wishes he  _ did _ take his hand. Ten wishes he would do a lot more. So he comes closer and deposits a peck on his lips. Taeyong is obviously surprised because that’s not a simple we-are-fake-dating-peck. Yet he doesn’t turn away. They study one another, certain but uncertain, asking without words what they want from each other. Taeyong takes the next step, slides his arms around Ten’s waist, and leans in. But he waits for Ten to close the rest of the distance. And Ten wants that, very badly, wants his friend’s lips wrapped around his own. So he kisses him again, sweet and soft. Taeyong smells so great and he tastes incredible. He probably ate dessert at dinner. Ten grips Taeyong’s neck and pulls him even closer, warm bodies molding against each other. Taeyong digs his fingertips over Ten’s plush bathrobes and Ten hums.

Taeyong deepens the kiss, looking for Ten’s tongue, who opens up completely under Taeyong’s touch, letting him take control of the moment, take them wherever he wants. With Ten pliant under his lead, Taeyong presses Ten on the railing, keeping a hold on him, kissing him with obvious desire and passion.

Ten hasn’t been kissed like this in years.

Maybe he’s never been kissed like this at all because nothing can compare to the way Taeyong does it, like he’ll go crazy without Ten. It’s the type of kiss he thought existed only in movies and fairy tales, the ones he forgot about ever wishing for.

They part and Ten gasps for air as Taeyong mouths down the curve of his neck. Ten loosens the tie of his bathrobes a bit and it slides off his shoulders, revealing his chest. Taeyong doesn’t deny the invitation, licking and biting the exposed skin, much to Ten’s contentment. Taeyong keeps going until the nipple is in his mouth and Ten moans, unable to hold it back. He’s arching his backside against the railing, head thrown back, letting Taeyong’s lips get the better of him. Ten just grips the strands of his hair and enjoys it, wherever this is going.

His bathrobe is basically open now and Taeyong is sucking down his belly, where it’ll probably be marked the next morning. He kisses his hip bone and kneels down, taking one of Ten’s legs by the back of the knee. Ten looks down at him and Taeyong has the most lustful gaze he’s ever seen, filled with fire and admiration. It makes Ten’s stomach flip.

“Let me know and I’ll stop any time you want,” he says.

“Don’t” begs Ten.

He watches Taeyong lick his inner thigh and he’s the one to break their stare because he rolls his eyes to the back of his head, moaning one more time. He glances sideways to the empty balconies of their neighbor guests, knowing the danger of getting caught, but that only adds to his pleasure. Taeyong’s hand grabs Ten’s hard cock by the base and wraps his lips around the head. Ten trembles all over and he uses one arm to hold onto the railing for support while the other rests on Taeyong’s head, as he starts sucking his cock. Ten bites his lip and mewls, knowing he’s not gonna last long. The warm and wet feeling of Taeyong’s mouth against his shaft is too fucking good, and he ridiculously skilled at it, swallowing everything like it’s nothing. 

His moans increase with time and he's trembling all over, as they bask under the moon while Taeyong works on giving him complete pleasure without asking for nothing in return.

“Tae, I’m gonna cum” he lets him know just in case, but Taeyong doesn’t move away, instead sucking him dry while Ten bellows loud enough for the occupants around to hear.

He’s panting when it’s done, completely spent. He almost starts laughing but controls himself, so Taeyong won't think he’s crazy. His friend gets up and kisses him. Then he picks Ten in his lap and takes him inside to their bed. Taeyong gives him another kiss before starting to move away.

“Where are you going?” asks Ten.

“Shower,” says Taeyong.

“Wait, come here.”

Taeyong obeys and lays beside him. Ten slides his hand down his torso till his groin, finding a very hard erection. Taeyong hisses at the touch. Ten bites his earlobe.

“Can I help with that?”

He just nods and they open his pants. Ten takes his cock out and he’s happily surprised by the size. He gets a hold of it and starts jerking him off slowly. Taeyong opens his shirt.

“I’m close,” he says. 

So Ten speeds up while he kisses his neck. Taeyong cums with a moan and fists the sheets of the bed, staining his stomach with the white fluid. He gathers his breath while Ten deposits sweet kisses on his cheek. Taeyong turns to kiss Ten and they smile at each other.

“Do you wanna take a shower with me?” asks Taeyong.

“Sure,” says Ten.

They get up and get under the water, scrubbing themselves with soap. Taeyong pulls Ten to a kiss.

“Thank you for that. It was amazing” he says.

“I should be thanking you. That’s the first blowjob I've gotten in almost a decade.”

“What?” Taeyong’s eyes go wide. “You and Johnny…”

“He didn’t like doing it,” shrugs Ten. 

“I almost came in my pants just by sucking you” chuckles Taeyong. “You’re delicious.”

Ten smiles shyly with the flattery. They hug for a bit, then finish the shower, going back to bed. Ten is feeling a bit daring and gets under the sheets naked. Seeing that, Taeyong copies him. They cling together, Ten resting his head on Taeyong’s chest. In his arms, he’s feeling incredibly happy, troubles of before forgotten. They fall asleep like that.

Ten wakes up still in Taeyong’s arms. That’s enough to put him in a good mood instantly. And not only that, because he’s feeling Taeyong’s erection pressing on his ass. He arches back and tugs on Taeyong’s arm delicately.

“Tae, wake up” he whispers.

“Hm.”

“Tae.”

Taeyong takes Ten by the hips and hums happily. That puts a smile on Ten’s face. Then, Taeyong is kissing his nape. They don't need words to say what they want from each other. Ten turns around, and Taeyong's horny and sleepy expression is the cutest thing he's ever seen. And he's glad he sees it.

So Ten kisses Taeyong and soon they're all over each other, erections rubbing close, wanting so much more, but knowing that they don’t have any lube or condoms here. Not that it’s gonna stop them, though. They start jerking each other off, slowly, coating their cocks in precome. Taeyong rolls on top of him, taking them both in his hand, rubbing them fast, and Ten can’t help his moans. He orgasms all over his own stomach and Taeyong follows him.

“Good morning” teases Ten, a happy smile on his lips.

Taeyong chuckles and kisses him. “Good morning. Shower?”

“Yes.”

They shower and get ready, realizing the wedding starts soon. With clasped hands and giddy smiles on their faces, they make their way to the decorated hall. Everything looks impeccable. The families of the bride and groom are greeting everyone at the entrance and Ten doesn’t hesitate, although it might be awkward. Johnny's parents at least don’t seem surprised to see him, after all, they did invite him. Even if his ex and Irene imagined he wouldn’t have the guts to come.

Going inside, they bump into someone Ten hasn’t seen in a long time. 

“Mark! Oh, my God” says Ten, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, Ten. It feels like we haven’t seen each other in…”

“A year?”

“Yeah. I guess that’s it” nods Mark. “I miss you, man. Honestly, I’m sorry for not reaching out, it’s just that…”

“Mr. Lee, I need you to take your place,” says a woman that probably is the ceremonialist. 

“Sure. Ten, let’s grab a drink when we go back to the city okay?” he says, walking away.

Ten sighs. He had let his break up pull him away from the people he cared about, but not anymore.

“Come, I see Doyoung and Jaehyun. Let’s sit down with them,” suggests Taeyong.

As they settle in, Taeyong leans on his ear. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for checking though” he smiles at him.

Taeyong kisses his cheek softly and Ten closes his eyes with the gesture, feeling cared for. They stare at each other for a while after, communicating without words, somehow.

“Hey, it’s about to start” calls Jaehyun, pulling them out of their little world.

The ceremony goes by in a flash. Ten doesn’t really pay attention. He always found the whole ordeal boring and would never get married like this. He’d rather be on a beach with a couple of friends and just say a few words to the love of his life.

Unintentionally, he shoots a glance at Taeyong when he imagines that. 

He chides himself.

Why is he thinking about marrying Taeyong? He literally just slept with him for the first time yesterday. He’s not serious about it. It’s just collateral from watching a wedding.

Suddenly Ten feels lightheaded and weak. He grabs Taeyong’s hand and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he’s not at a resort. He’s somewhere under the night sky, and Taeyong is beside him. He looks different though, with long blonde hair and golden eyes.

Ten blinks again and he’s back.

“Ten? What happened?” whispers Taeyong.

“I… I’m okay. I just got confused for a second” he squints.

“Maybe we should head out?” he suggests.

“No, it’s okay. Everyone we’ll see if we get up” Ten squirms at the idea of making a scene at his ex’s ceremony.

Everything is quick after that and they head to the huge salon, with a dance floor, decorations, bar, and a giant cake filled with fruits from which Ten would never eat a slice. Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Ten are seated and soon waiters are serving them drinks.

“So” smiles Jaehyun. “Last night.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I think I ate something that didn’t do me well” lies Ten.

“Yeah, we heard how  _ unwell  _ you were,” says Jaehyun. “I bet Taeyong was helping you a lot.”

“Jae, shut up. Let them live, will you” chides Doyoung, making Jaehyun laugh.

That’s when Ten realizes that they’re talking about the noises.

“Oh,” Ten goes feverish in the face.

“You heard that?” Taeyong gulps.

“I’m pretty sure the entire city heard that” teases Jaehyun. “But good for you two! Especially because we thought-”

Something clearly hits him under the table.

“You thought what?” asks Ten.

Doyoung sighs.

“It’s just that Johnny said on the group chat that you guys weren’t actually together, that it was just a prank, a hoax to make him jealous” explains Jaehyun.

“For your information, I didn’t condone any of this and didn’t pass any judgment” adds Doyoung.

Ten can’t even be surprised because that’s the type of thing his ex did all the time: make everyone else think Ten was the crazy one. He wonders what else he made everyone believe after their breakup when Ten was mercilessly axed from said group chat. And even if this time Johnny had been right, because Taeyong and Ten weren’t dating, at least not when they got there, what was the point in saying something like that to their group of friends and paint Ten in such a light?

He takes a couple of slow sips as they wait for his answer.

“Well, I can’t tell why Johnny would make those allegations about me,” says Ten calmly. “But what I can say is that I like Taeyong very much.”

Ten takes Taeyong’s hand over the table, and they look at each other. Taeyong is obviously moved by the words, so they lean close to one another.

“You do?”

Ten smiles. “Of course I do.”

They kiss. Then the ceremonialist asks everyone to get up for the bride and groom. Irene and Johnny come in all cheerfully. She changed her big gown for a different one for the reception, but just as pretty, covered in lace and shimmering crystals. After some words from the family, a three-meal course starts, which sets in motion the festivities for all afternoon and early evening. Taeyong and Ten stay mostly in their own little world, enjoying the good food and drinks.   
  


“Hey” calls Taeyong. “Do you wanna dance?”

“Sure” Ten smiles.

The song that just started is slow and romantic. The two of them head to the floor and Taeyong pulls him close, hand around his waist.

“You look amazing tonight,” says Taeyong and there is a glint in his eyes.

Ten actually blushes, wishing they were alone.

“I wish I could kiss you,” Taeyong says.

“You can kiss me” points out Ten.

“Not the way I want to kiss you.”

Ten’s heart picks up speed. Suddenly it is like they are in a world of their own.

“May I cut in?”

And there is his ex again. Ten holds back a loud sigh. He just looks at Johnny unbelieving.

“Seriously?” he asks.

“Of course. You’re my guest after all” smiles Johnny dangerously. “Unless you wanna make a scene.”

They are in the middle of the salon. Ten just nods and Taeyong steps away, looking worried. Johnny takes him in his arms and sways him to the beat. His ex studies him.

"I heard you caused quite a ruckus last night. Apparently, everyone could hear you and Taeyong at it."

"Surprised?" asks Ten, eyebrow raising.

“I just think it’s surprising that he tricked you into sleeping with him.”

“What?” frowns Ten.

“Come on, Ten” laughs Johnny. “Didn’t you realize he liked you from the start? He always looked at you like he wanted to fuck you. I knew because I was right beside you. Let me guess, was he the one that suggested himself as your date?”

Ten doesn't answer. Johnny sighs.

“He probably took advantage of your naivety, Ten. You’ve always been too innocent for your own good.”

“You’d know, wouldn't you,” he says and the bitterness is undeniable.

Johnny takes him by the chin. 

“At least I own up to it. I’m not hiding behind sheep’s clothing like him.”

His thumb rubs over Ten’s lips.

“But anyway, good luck on your… relationship.”

Johnny lets him go and disappears. Ten turns back to his table and walks straight to Taeyong.

“A word?” 

They head out into the hotel lobby. Ten turns around.

“Did you already like me?”

“What?” Taeyong asks, confused.

“How long have you liked me? Before this weekend?” presses Ten, determined to get an answer.

When Taeyong doesn’t answer, Ten turns away.

“Oh, my God. I can’t believe it…” he laments. “And you waited until I was vulnerable to make a move?”

“W-wait a second” Taeyong says. He takes Ten by the hand and leads him out of the resort doors, away from people. “What the hell is happening, Ten? I thought we both wanted this.”

“Well, Johnny said you had a thing for me since the start and that you finally tricked me into sleeping with you,” he says and there are tears forming in his eyes. He doesn’t want to believe this, but he’s confused and scared. That’s how talks with his ex usually went.

Taeyong sighs, running a hand over his face. “Ten, can’t you see he’s manipulating you? Look at me.”

He takes Ten’s face in between his hands.

"How long are you gonna let him run your life?"

"So you weren't?" insists Ten. "In love with me all along."

Taeyong sighs.

“I always thought you looked beautiful and attractive. But that was it" explains Taeyong and Ten deflates. "Except, when we started living together, I slowly realized how hardworking you are, how dedicated to your dreams and passions. How you didn’t let the bad things affect you and you kept going. You inspire me, Ten, every day. And I guess that’s why…

Taeyong stops talking, turning away.

“Why what?” Ten asks, anxious. “Say it.”

“Why I fell in love with you.”

They regard each other.

"I didn't think anything would come out of us playing a prank," continues Taeyong. "But when you kissed me… I couldn't hold back. I thought maybe you'd finally given me the time of day. Although I will understand if you want to go back to being just friends, or if you want to move ou-"

Ten kisses Taeyong, interrupting him. Not exactly polite, but he couldn't wait any longer. He wasted nine years of his life with someone that didn't give him a fraction of the care and respect that Taeyong had given him in a couple of days. And Ten is finally ready to accept happiness without second-guessing it.

"Let's go home," Ten says, resting their foreheads together.

Taeyong smiles, understanding without the need for more words.

  
  


*

  
  


Ten makes his way to Taeyong's room. He's got his thin robes and nothing underneath, and there he finds Taeyong in his briefs waiting for him. Ten bites his lower lip and Taeyong smiles at him.

"You're looking good."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Lee" teases Ten.

He sways close and straddles Taeyong, fingers running through his hair. Taeyong's hands cling to Ten's thigh, sliding dangerously close to his groin.

"So how do you wanna do this?" asks Taeyong.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna top? Or do you want me to?

"Since I never topped, I think it's best if you do it," says Ten.

"You never…? Okay," Taeyong chuckles. "We can switch whenever you want. Now come here."

He swings Ten on the bed, laying him down and getting on top of him. Ten giggles while Taeyong kisses down his shoulder, pulling his robes open. Ten is already half-hard, feeling sexy with all the talk and ministrations of affection. Taeyong keeps kissing him, making Ten pliant and relaxed under him, craving more.

Taeyong takes a pillow and turns Ten, laying him on top of it, lifting his hips. 

"What are you doing?" he asks, curious. 

"Wait and you'll see" Taeyong teases.

Ten waits with his ass perked up in the air until he feels Taeyong's lubed up fingers massaging his rim. Ten bites his lips and hums, enjoying the touch. It's their first time doing this and Ten is curious as to how he’ll feel inside him. And Taeyong doesn't make him wait long, sliding one in soon. His fingers are long and perfect, reaching places Ten can't alone. He gets lost in that pleasure, world outside their bedroom paleing. But it's not enough. Ten wants more.

"Ready" he lets Taeyong know.

Taeyong kisses Ten’s asscheek as he takes out his fingers. Ten can hear a wrapper tearing and then Taeyong is lying on top of him, nuzzling his nape as he presses the head of his cock inside. Ten gasps at the breach, body unaccustomed after such a long time. But Taeyong, gentle and slow, moves without causing Ten any pain. When he's settled all the way in, Ten turns his head around and they kiss for a moment.

"I love you, Taeyong" he confesses again because he likes how it tastes in his mouth.

Taeyong smiles and intertwines their hands.

"I love you too."

He kisses Ten again and starts moving his hips, in a drawn-out teasing motion that's hitting Ten in all the right places. It doesn’t take long for Ten to be moaning loudly, crying out Taeyong’s name. When Ten cums, he’s shaking, and actually in tears, because of the intensity. Taeyong stays on top of him longer, drying out his face and soothing him, kissing his shoulder.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asks.

Ten laughs. “You’re funny. It was amazing.”

Taeyong moves and Ten turns around. They look at each other properly now, with obvious happiness in their eyes. Ten kisses his boyfriend. Taeyong is kind, generous, and loving. It might have taken them almost a decade to get together, but it doesn’t matter, because they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa taeten together again AS THEY SHOULD  
> if SM won't feed us and blalantly cut their interactions on vids, then we'll make our own, right? ahahahahhahahahahaha
> 
> post-story notes:  
> \- johnny and S&L design went bankrupt without ten's talent  
> \- johnny and Irene got divorced three years down the line. she's now a yoga teacher and lives in a cottage with her life partner seulgi.  
> \- ten got his portfolio together and landed a big job working with a renowned artist he always admired, lee taemin! that catapulted his art into the world and he became a global reference.  
> \- ten and taeyong adopted two cats and a dog and lived happily ever after ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> i just wanted to share these tidbits but didn't feel like working them into the fic :P hahahaha lazy me.
> 
> well I hope you all liked it! and you, that come every week, pls know that you're a part of my BDS gang and I appreciate you ♥♥♥♥  
> be safe!


End file.
